1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fin assembly, and more particularly to a thermal module incorporating the fin assembly for dissipating heat generated by electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast development of the electronics industry, advanced electronic components such as CPUs (central processing units), or VGA (video graphics array) cards are being made with ever faster operating speeds. During operation of the advanced electronic components, a large amount of heat is generated. Greater emphasis is now being laid on increasing the efficiency and effectiveness of heat dissipation devices so as to keep operational temperature of the advanced electronic components within a suitable range. In laptop computers, thermal modules are commonly used to cool advanced electronic components contained in the computers. Therefore, great emphasis is laid on improving the efficiency and effectiveness of the thermal modules for the advanced electronic components.
Since the laptop computers do not have enough space therein for containing multiple thermal modules, a thermal module is generally used for simultaneously dissipating heat generated by multiple heat-generating advanced electronic components of the laptop computer, such as, a CPU and a GPU (graphic processing unit). However, the operating speeds of the two heat-generating advanced electronic components are generally different from each other, and therefore the amount of heat generated by the two heat-generating advanced electronic components are also different. For example, the CPU may generate much more heat than the GPU within a certain identical period. Generally, the thermal module adopts a fin assembly to dissipate heat generated by both of the CPU and the GPU. If the heat of the CPU transferred to the fin assembly is not effectively and timely dissipated, that portion of heat of the CPU that is not timely dissipated may be transferred back to the GPU which has a lower temperature, thus inducing heat transfer between the two heat-generating advanced electronic components, since both of them are thermally connected to the fin assembly of the thermal module. Therefore, a thermal module having a better heat dissipation efficiency and suitable for simultaneously dissipating heat of multiple heat sources is needed.